For I/O driver circuits that drive signals having predefined signal levels along an external signaling path, an accurate and fast power-cycling voltage regulator is important for a variety of reasons, including the need to maintain high efficiency by powering down during idle periods between bursts of communication. One of the difficulties encountered by conventional output driver voltage regulators lies in the changing load current that varies with the transmission of data.
Thus, the need exists for improved voltage regulators that quickly provide a regulated voltage that is maintained even under varying load conditions.